


day and night

by Bear_writes_sometimes



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_writes_sometimes/pseuds/Bear_writes_sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is night and Phil is day</p>
            </blockquote>





	day and night

Dan is night, he’s dark, mysterious and beautiful; his heart full of life and story’s never to be told. His soul is dangerous and his body half of a whole system that works in unison.  
Night is where things happen to not be repeated, a stumbling sorry and a gleaming smile, opposite ends of emotion; different to everyone who experience’s its atmosphere.

Phil is day, he’s a beacon of light and purity, mighty and filled with hope. His entire being filled with promise, a tale to be held dear, a scrapbook moment of a huge picture.  
Day is when the differences are made, it’s where the world displays its beauty, and it’s where people show their passion and love. A day can change everything.

When the sun sets it is greeted with the brisk cold of a clear night with stars shinning bright and with complete clarity in the sky-a pure white moon rising high to watch over the world they have built.

In a morning when the moon descends and the sun awakens the world it is clear how surreal the need for one another other is, each has a purpose and a place that would feel empty without their reliable partner.

Day and night together are perfect, complimenting each other completely and one without the other simply won’t work.

They are so different and completely unique but like a magnet or two wandering souls, opposites will always attract.


End file.
